Por ellos
by LilyHerms
Summary: Aunque estén unidos de una manera inimaginable, ven la vida de otra forma, sienten de distinto modo y actúan en consecuencia a esos sentimientos. Así que, si los merodeadores fueran felices en algún momento de sus vidas, no contarían la misma historia


**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling. No pretendemos robar nada de ese maravilloso mundo que creó.

* * *

No podía ser más perfecto. Aquel día, como los que se avecinaban, serían los más felices de mi vida. Todo serían cabelleras negras y pelirrojas, pequeñas manos babeadas, papillas esparcidas por la ropa y cubos con pañales usados. Era un cambio muy difícil, pero no por eso equivocado. Me sentía vivo, más que nunca, viendo la gran sonrisa de Lily reflejada en los verdes ojos de Harry mientras éste juega con el collar dorado que lleva mi pelirroja colgando del cuello.

Ella desvió por un momento los ojos del niño y los fijó en los míos. Se puso en pie, dejando a mi hijo en el suelo, y caminó con ese paso característico de ella hacia mí. Sonreí más ampliamente cuando ella lo hizo y cerré los ojos cuando sus pequeños labios se posaron en los míos. Sentirla cerca se había convertido en una rutina, en algo normal, como respirar; era lo que más agradecía de cada día.

Pero al parecer mi corazón es muy grande, y no es por tirarme flores, pero es que ahora entiendo a todos los padres. Ahora sé que puedo querer tanto a mi mujer y a mi hijo, como a mis amigos de toda la vida, sin tener que quitarle a unos un trozo de mi cariño para dárselo a otros. Por eso ahora tengo la sensación de que soy más grande.

* * *

Está claro que es un día estupendo, pero siempre se puede mejorar. Si le gasto unas cuantas bromas a Lunático… Vale, está bien, me comportaré sólo por hoy.

Pero Colagusano no se libra.

—¡Cornamenta! ¡Pásame la pelota! —le grité a mi hermano.

El muy tonto intentó mirar a la pelirroja y a mí a la vez, pero sólo consiguió que la snitch se le escapase de las manos y cayera al intentar capturarla a tiempo. Lily alzó una ceja y siguió bajando la ladera en dirección al lago. Yo me cansé de esperar a que James siguiera jugando conmigo y me senté junto a Lunático.

—Gracias por ayudarme —me acusó Cornamenta cuando se sentó al otro lado de Remus. Se estaba colocando bien las gafas.

—Tío, si llego a echarte una mano, Lily dejaría de verte como a un hombre —le contesté con ironía, pues la pelirroja siempre nos miraba como si fuéramos animales. Después, reí entre dientes por mi propia sugerencia.

—¿Y Colagusano? —preguntó Remus sin abrir los ojos. Seguía con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, intentando relajarse.

—Creo que sigue intentando descubrir cómo se abre esa cosa muggle que le regalaste. —Remus abrió los ojos y me miró valorando mis palabras. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —Remus me miró significativamente.

—Nada —contesté después de reír de nuevo—. Sólo le indiqué una forma de abrirlo… —Colagusano apareció corriendo hacia nosotros con las manos cubriendo sus partes más íntimas—… pero nunca le dije que fuera la correcta.

—¡¿Le has hecho abrir el tubo de confeti al revés? —exclamó Remus con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Sabes que eso sale disparado a mucha velocidad? Sería como recibir una buena patada del jugador de quidditch más fuerte —exclamaba Lunático a pesar de saber que eso no me importaba lo más mínimo, al contrario, me hacía descojonarme más.

Y el hecho de que Colagusano hubiera llegado a nuestra altura y que me estuviera gritando una sarta de palabrotas característico de él, hacía incluso que llegara a llorar de la risa.

Toda aquella situación me divertía, aunque a ellos no, lo tenía muy claro. Sabía que James seguía molesto por la vergüenza pasada frente a Evans por mi culpa, pero a mí me hacía gracia que él, Cornamenta, un digno merodeador, estuviera tan idiota desde que la pelirroja había aparecido en su vida, en nuestras vidas. Sabía que Remus no soportaba que le gastara bromas a ninguno de nuestros amigos, y menos a los mismísimos merodeadores, pero sólo por ver su expresión de frustración e indignación, junto con su gesto de rendición, era motivo suficiente para reventarle las partes a Peter o lanzar a James al lago, como aquella vez... ¡Por Merlín, qué divertido fue! Y por último, sabía que Peter me odiaba hasta lo más hondo cada vez que sufría una de mis bromas, pero sus reacciones y sus griteríos me hacían llevar una gran sonrisa durante el resto del día. Con ellos soy feliz, de forma egoísta, pero sé que también me quieren; porque sino, ¿qué motivo tendrían para tener que soportarme tooooodos los días?

* * *

Siempre, cada vez que nos encontramos en la misma situación, cada luna llena los observo. Después de pasar las noches más duras de nuestras vidas, cuando volvemos a la tranquilidad de la sala común, mientras descansamos frente a la chimenea, los observo y veo, ahora en la superficie, cómo son. Es en estos momentos de debilidad y abandono cuando ellos dejan sus fachadas y se olvidan de que tienen que aparentar algo a los demás.

Lo descubrí un par de meses después de comenzar con nuestros encuentros bajo la luna llena y fue entonces cuando empecé a ver algo bueno de esto. Siempre he sabido que era muy peligroso que me acompañaran en esos días, y que lo sigan haciendo, pero todo lo malo tiene una parte buena. Así que un día descubrí quiénes eran de verdad frente a esta chimenea.

Al estar tan agotados por haber corrido, mordido, defendido y protegido, llegan a la sala común sin defensas, sin ánimos para nada, sin fuerzas para provocar a nadie. Así descubrí que James, en el fondo, no es un niño tan mimado como parece. Su cometido no es llamar la atención ni burlarse continuamente de los demás, sino arriesgarse por ayudar a sus seres queridos, cueste lo que cueste. Sirius no es tan pasota como aparenta ni un graciosillo que usa sus bromas para meterse con los demás, amigos o enemigos. Él usa la risa para olvidarse de los problemas, para que los demás olvidemos toda la mierda que contamina la vida, lo hace para que disfrutemos al menos unos minutos mientras podamos, aunque sea para divertirse en los peores momentos. Y Peter no siempre está enfadado ni lo único que quiere es gastarle bromas a los profesores y a los alumnos para fastidiar, sino que enfadarse es su forma de seguirle el juego a quien quiere jugar, aunque a veces Sirius se pase de la raya. No es que sea un gamberro que sólo quiere poner histérica a la profesora McGonagall, sólo quiere pasar el rato en compañía de sus mejores amigos, no sentirse solo, quiere tenernos cerca para olvidarse a su manera del mundo de horrores que se vive allí afuera.

Estos tres frágiles chicos, que parecen de piedra y protegidos por una armadura, son los que hacen que sonría, los que me llenan de orgullo, los que me hacen sentir parte del mundo porque vivo en sus vidas y ellos en la mía, son mis mejores amigos, mi familia, todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Ellos son los merodeadores, los que se juegan cada día su vida por mí.

* * *

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan libre y feliz. Me costaba seguirlos horrores, pero al final encontraba algún atajo bajo tierra y lograba alcanzarlos. Ahora se paran a beber y corro para unirme a ellos antes de que decidan irse sin mí. Pero como mi tamaño es más pequeño que el de ellos termino antes y me quedo a esperarlos.

Aún no cabía en mí de asombro por lo que habíamos conseguido hacía escasas semanas y que por fin teníamos la oportunidad de probar. Desde que nos habíamos convertido en animagos ilegales no habíamos tenido una ocasión como ésta para transformarnos. Pero lo mejor de este cambio no era el poder acompañar a Remus en luna llena, sino algo más grande y duradero. Era que desde que guardábamos este secreto nos habíamos unido más, nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, imparables, nos habíamos convertido en los dueños del lugar. Juntos parecemos invencibles.

Ahora somos más que un grupo de amigos. Nos pasamos las horas libres planeando escapadas, bromas e incluso creando nuestro propio mapa. Coincidimos en los planes y en las ideas, nos reímos de lo mismo -aunque Sirius tenga alguna que otra salida distinta a la nuestra-, merodeamos por las noches para conocer hasta el último secreto del castillo... Son mi familia y juntos somos... los merodeadores. ¡Eso, los merodeadores! Como siempre estamos merodeando... En volver al castillo le sugeriré a los chicos el nuevo nombre para el mapa: El mapa de los merodeadores. Seguro que Canuto se reirá de mí y yo me enfadaré, pero Lunático y Cornamente lo callarán y me darán la razón. Sí, ese nombre nos va al pelo.

¡Huy, que se van...!

* * *

**_Esperamos os guste este pequeño capítulo escrito en honor a esos cuatro inocentes chicos que no sabían el futuro que les esperaba. Siempre fueron héroes, a su manera, primero apoyando al lobito Lunático, y después salvando al mundo. Los cuatro, sí, todos ellos tienen algo bueno en ellos._**

**_Un saludo, y esperamos que le den al botoncito XD_**

**_^^bss_**


End file.
